swinka_peppafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Coś dla KKK
O, (Twoje imię). Znowu się spóźniłeś- Oczywiście Gabo był jak zwykle przemiły Bądź chamski= -Wybacz Gabrielu... pociąg mi uciekł... -Powiedziałem ze skruchą -Tu nie ma pociągów bęcwale- Pukną mnie w głowę -A no taaaak |-| Bądź miły= -Nie pierdol Gabo, jestem na czas. To ty stary pedale byłeś za wcześnie- Odpowiedziałem głosem z którego wylewało się chamstwo -Może by tak grzeczniej? Plus ja tu mieszkam- Odpał z pogardą |-| Zaskocz go= -Wiesz że rok temu połknąłem chipsa bez gryzienia a potem mnie do szpitala wieźli?- Mówię sam nie wiem jakim głosem -Co. -Co... nie ważne -Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś?- Spytałem -Wiesz dowiedziałem się od Reptilianina o małych drzwiach znajdujących się za murem Białystockim "Nie chce mi się iść tak daleko"= -To trochę daleko a mi się iść nie chce więc NARA -Dam ci 666 golda -Nie ważne o co w tym chodzi, wchodzę w to!!! |-| "I co z tego?"= -I co z tego? -Pozwól wytłumaczyć -To tłumacz a nie stoisz i się gapisz |-| "Spieprzaj dziadu"= -Spieprzaj dziadu. bOJĘ SIĘ MAŁYCH DRZWI -A z 666 gold w kieszeni dalej się boisz? -... No trochę to podwyższa moją męskość więc tak. -A więc chcę żebyś zaprowadził tam syna tego pieprzonego Starka. Podobno stamtąd dzieci nie wracają- Wytłumaczył swój plan Zgódź się= -Lol ok- Mówię z derpem na ryju -Nie sądziłem że pójdzie tak łatwo |-| Odmów= -Peter to mój przyjaciel!!! Mam gdzieś twoje pieniądze!!!- Wydarłem się temu dziadowi w twarz -Ok, a co powiesz na 666 666 666 golda?- Zaproponował -... ZGODA C: |-| Dopytaj się o szczegóły= -A co za tymi drzwiami jest?- Zapytałem zaciekawiony -A skąd mam wiedzieć? Dzieci stamtąd nie wracają a dorosłych nie wpuszczają nawet -A nastolatków?- Dopytałem -Też nie wracają. jesteś poniżej 18 Więc nawet nie próbuj sprawdzać na sobie. jesteś powyżej 18 -Po co ty w ogóle pytasz jak i tak cię nie wpuszczą? -A dla jaj Gabi- Mówię gapiąc się mu na stopy -A więc wchodzisz? -Da. To po rosyjsku tak- Wzięło mi się na Rosję cZAPTER TU Weszłem do domu rodziny Team Iron bez problemów ponieważ miałem zapasowy klucz. W progu ujrzałem Visona -A co cię tu sprowadza?- W jego głosie było słychać tą samą pustkę co zawsze Odpowiedź neutralna= -Tak jakoś wpadłem- próbowałem uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z tym czymś -To nie odpowiedź -Boże, Vision! Co cię to wogule obchodzi??? -Będę cię miał na oku (twoje imie) Idę zaniepokojony do swojego pokoju |-| Powiedz prawdę= -Zabiorę Petera w takie miejsce z którego nigdy nie wróci- Powiedziałem głosem jak bym mówił o tym co kupiłem sklepie -To życzę powodzenia- Vision się do mnie uśmiechną i widać było że pokłada we mnie wielkie nadzieje a ja idę do swojeo pokoju |-| Skłam= -Zostawiłem tu telefon- kłamstwo przeszło mi przez usta bardzo topornie. Nie umiem kłamać. Vision wyciągną mi nokię z kieszeni -A to co?- W jego oczach było widać chęć do mordu. Uciekłem do swojego pokoju z podkulonym ogonem którego nie mam |-| Powiedz coś co jest w 15% też powodem wizyty= -Koszulkę tu ostatnio zostawiłem. Taką z K-popowymi piosenkarzami- Wytłumaczyłem z łatwością i spojrzałem na tors Visiona. ON MIAŁ MOJĄ KOSZULKĘ!!!!!!!! -No to jej nie odzyskasz- Chciał mnie wykopać z domu ale kopem go powaliłem i uciekłem na górę do mojego pokoju. |-| Powiedz coś na co nie da się odpowiedzieć= -Henryk Ósmy- Mówię z pustką w głosie -... Poszłem do swojeo pokoju Zamknołem drzwi w moim pokoju na klucz. Wiedziałem że Vision nikomu nie powie że tu jestem bo za 5 minut musi iść na zebranie Mafi Świerzaków. Postanowiłem się przebrać. Postanowiłem założyć -Lolitowatą Sukienkę -Replikę ubrań jakiegoś K-popowego piosenkarza -Zostanę w mojej brudnej i śmierdzącej bluzie z kaptórem -Same majty w serducha Za 15 minut usłyszałem że ktoś wchodzi do domu. Otworzyłem drzwi i zeszłem na dół. Ujrzałem Petera. Idealnie. "Cześć Pete, chcesz iść ze mną do Stokrotki po chipsy?"= -Cześć Pete, chcesz iść ze mną do Stokrotki po chipsy? -Nie mogę. Obiecałem Tacie że choć raz zostanę na jedzenie.- Odparł |-| "Pity Petey idziesz ze mną na kebsa?"= -Pity Petey idziesz ze mną na kebsa? -Hey! Sam jesteś Pity (Zmiękczenie twojego imienia) |-| "IDZIESZ ZE MNĄ TERAZ!!!!"= -IDZIESZ ZE MNĄ TERAZ!!!! -Nie. Najpierw obiad. Plus pada na dworze- Wytłumaczył ale było widać że sposób w jaki do niego się odezwaliśmy zabolał. -Czekaj co?!-Spojżałem przez okno. Żeczywiście ;-; Nastolatek poszedł spokojnie do kuchni gdzie przywitał się z ojcem. -Elo Tooony- Przywitałem się elegancko Założyliśmy sukienkę= -Bardzo męsko wyglądasz... -No wiem C: |-| Założyliśmy replikę ciuchów K-popowego piosenkarza= -...- Przemilczał mój dobór ubrań |-| Nie przebraliśmy się= -Śmierdzisz jak byś od tygodnia w tych samych ubraniach chodził- skomętował -W sumie no to prawda...- Aż się zarumieniłem za ten komplement |-| Mamy na sobie same majtki= -Możesz tak tu nie paradować nago? -Nie c: Po obiedzie Tony zaproponował że może nas podwieźć. nie kazaliśmy Peterowi iść za nami teraz się dowiemy o deszczu Zgodziłem się bo nie lubie chodzić w deszczu nie byliśmy mili do Petera/nazwaliśmy go Pity Petey Ale ja nie chcę iść- Powiedział -Petey zachowuj się- Tony go szturchną i zaciągną do samohutaaaaaaaaaaaa